The present disclosure herein relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may be an important factor in determining product price, increased integration may especially be required. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may be mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration may be significantly influenced by the level of fine pattern forming technology. However, since extremely expensive equipments may be needed for increasing pattern fineness, integration of two-dimensional semiconductor memory devices is increasing but still may be limited.
To overcome such a limitation, three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed. However, to mass-produce three-dimensional semiconductor devices, process technology may be required that can achieve manufacturing cost per bit lower than that of two-dimensional memory devices, and reliable product characteristics.
Thus, there is need in the art for a three-dimensional semiconductor device having reliable product characteristics such as structural stability and for low cost methods of fabricating the same.